Rest in Pieces
by DarknessandDullness
Summary: A one-shot in Romeo's diary.


Romeo's Diary, First Entry

(Act 1, Scene 1)

My diary, hello! What is the matter? Just because you are but a book does not mean I should treat you not the same as others. Oh my, that was such a Benvolio thing to say. My apologies, Benvolio is my best friend; he is quite a gentleman, the good fellow. Don't worry, I also have other friends, not just one. I have another best friend known as Mercutio, kinsman to Escalus, also known as the Prince of Verona! How grand is that? It's very grand of course; just like Rosaline.. Oh Rosaline! Where do I start? The most beautiful woman in Verona is not in love with me and merely vowed to never create love, and that has created a kind of living death for me. I realize my grief has taken over me but it is true, the depression will lead me in this inner battle of emotions. My sadness has overwhelmed me and I am now just wishing for death. Oh, cruel life why do you not grant me the death I so very yearn and desire? Oh life grant me death! For this life just does not seem worth it. Staying in my room, never wishing for the sun; as the sun is acting much too happy while the moon is dark and understands my turmoil. I just.. wish not for the brightness as it is too bright for my gloom to take. I rather darkness, that secures me in it's pitch black arms and coddles me like a child. It's morning now. I don't want to get up. My body is not willed to, as is my mind. I just can't find it in me this time. As the sun is bright, I get up, it is very tough. As I yearn for night, I lie down once more, i've had enough. It's too bright, i'll just stay in my own eternal night.

I am still very upset over my lovely Rosaline but I think I found something to help the healing of my wounds. A party, a simple party held by Capulet. The male Capulet of course. I mean.. I don't think the mistress Capulet would throw a party; she seems more to disapprove of a party.. Sadly, that seems to be the case. Anyway.. How did you find out about this party, you ask? Well, you can't ask.. Um. Whatever! It matters not! Now, that was a Tybalt thing to say. And nobody wishes to be that Capulet.. Uh.. IT MATTERS NOT, BACK ON TOPIC! I found out of Capulet's party from a young man named… I never caught his name.. Oh how unfortunate.. He had asked if I could read the list of invites. Rosaline was one of the guests.. YES! MY CHANCE HAS ARRIVED! Perhaps, with my charms and stunning looks, I could finally win her heart. Yes! This is my chance I can finally win her over. I only go for my dear Rosaline. ROSALINE WAIT FOR ME, MY SWEET!

I think Mercutio got drunk before the party.. He just started spouting a bunch of nonsense about 'Queen Mab' whoever the devil 'Queen Mab' is. He said that the queen was very strange and had very 'unique' transportation. Apparently 'Queen Mab' is like a devil. Maybe a fictional character the drunk Mercutio came up with.. Wait.. Maybe it's supposed to represent Rosaline. HOW DARE HE! If I see that rat again I will hit him so hard he won't be able to get out of bed for three weeks! Calm down, Romeo.. No need to slay one of your best friends. Maybe I should slay him, after all, he is making me dance while I just wish to hold the torch. I'm too miserable to dance.. But Mercutio is most likely going to force me. I don't want to dance! But maybe i'll ask Rosaline for a dance. Yes, I would only dance with Rosaline. No other females like Mercutio apparently desires. Anyway, perhaps I will enjoy this party, wearing masks and talking.

NO! SHE'S A CAPULET! NO! MY ONLY HOPE AT LOVE IS RUINED! Okay, book, let me explain. I have finally found a new love, as gracious and beautiful as a dove. Her name unknown except for her last name, Capulet. That is why we cannot be together. A Montague and a Capulet may never be together. However I can't help but desire to be with her. The only woman I love is the daughter of my only hate! I didn't know who she was, and now it's all too late! The deepest love, it grows inside of me. How cruel my love should be my enemy. I'm so sad now. I wish to sulk once more. My eternal night, come back to me. Maybe I should go to Friar and ask for advice. She's just so perfect. I'm afraid i'll never see her again. Now i'm more depressed than I was for Rosaline. Oh, mysterious Capulet female, I wish you to abandon your name so we may be together for I will abandon mine for you if you so please. I thought of something, my book of secrets! I will visit her after the party!

(Act 2, Scene 1)

He is insane. Mercutio is mad. He is going out screaming about me being depressed about Rosaline. However, I am over Rosaline. The mysterious Capulet is now my love. My life. I want to be with her. Her stunning self. I wish to be with her, to make love with her. That kiss we had before it was such a beautiful rush. I don't think my heart has ever been so fast. I love her so much. I wish to be with her… And I wish for Mercutio to stop yelling so loud. If only he knew the truth. I am not in love with Rosaline anymore. I wish I could tell him that.. But what if he doesn't accept me for loving a Capulet? What if he tells Prince Escalus? That would be the end of me. I can't risk that. I just can't. As much as Mercutio is my brother in arms I can't tell him nor anyone, with the possible exception of the good Friar. Perhaps he could marry us. That would be great. I could finally have the graceful dove I so very desire. I wish for her to be with me, till death do us apart.

I had sworn on the moon above us that I would love her. I will love her. I shall love her beautiful smile and warm stare. I shall enjoy every piece of her. She is a white dove. They were right, my rascal friends were right. They made Rosaline seem a crow and Juliet a swan. I am so happy now. I have found my true love. She is stunning and kind. Her glare is like the blazing sun during Verona's harsh summer. Her kisses are like the feeling of smelling fresh roses. And her eyes are like having the moon and night sky reflected in clear, pure waters. It is as perfect as pure snow falling miraculously on a hot day. Her lips are like roses, plump and pink. She is grace itself. I love her so much. I wish to marry her. I wish to caress her and make love. I can only desire to do this. I would give up my name for her if that's all it takes. I would wait an eternity for her. Anyways, my book, perhaps I will go to Friar's in the early morning.

Friar may be a holy man but he approved of the marriage, surprisingly. It extremely caught me off guard. I partially suspected this, after all, Friar was like a father to me. But he is a father to everyone. He is a holy man to all and he is known for that. I decided to ask him because of our close relationship. Not anyone else such as Friar John. I trust Lawrence the most. He is Verona's most trusted. He is a very holy man, one many tend to appreciate. However something the dear Friar had said made me think. He had said we were too young. Are we too young? I mean, I'm not that old and Juliet is not that old. So are what we doing wrong? Are we too young? I don't like to think about that at all. Thinking about it brings a sick feeling in my stomach.. I think my age is fine. I think love shall prevail. No.. Love will prevail. I will make sure of it!

Mercutio is getting drunk again.. Why am I surprised? No, at this point I'm not surprised, at all in fact. He said he was 'the very pink of politeness' today. I wanted to smack my own face in frustration at that. I mean, seriously. He may be my bestfriend but sometimes I do not understand that risk taker. I have to admit, playing Mercutio's jovial games was enjoyable. He kept complaining to Benvolio who did nothing in the matter which was very humerous. Benvolio, the poor soul, just looked at Mercutio as clueless as ever. Benvolio is great when it comes to things. His reaction is great for a good laugh. I played Mercutio's games and he just made me win when he kept trying to keep away. Benvolio ended up stopping our fight just as Juliet's servant had came. We exchanged pleasantries, however Mercutio didn't try to be pleasant. He was so unsubtle when he was trying to check her undergarments… I wonder how I got grouped up with Benvolio and Mercutio. Mercutio continued to try to win Nurse's heart.. I am unsure if he should of as she hit him with a blue fan. Mercutio eventually left with Benvolio but not before singing a tune. 'Lady, lady, lady…' it was quite interesting. After that occured me and Nurse discussed Juliet and I's wedding! I am so excited! I can't wait to wed the beautiful Capulet.

We got married. I don't believe my mind is lying to me. This is perfect. I am so happy! The stunning Capulet female is finally mine. I have the holy Friar to thank. He wed us together and we are not to be apart now… except… our names. Our names are our curse. I wish we could have normal names. Names that have no relation to Capulet or Montague. But that matters not. Me and Juliet are now together and all there is to be is happy. We can be together forever. Me and Juliet can live together and grow old together, perhaps we can even have children. During our meeting we embraced in a hug. It was making me feel warm in my heart region. I am happy about all this, excited about all this. However, I can't help but feel as if something is going to go wrong soon.

(Act 3, Scene 1)

No.. NO! HE'S DEAD! It's all my fault.. What have I done? If I had known what had happened then I would've said different things. I would've done everything differently. He's dead, two of them are. Both my fault. One of them was because of me foolishly trying to interfere and causing my friend to be stabbed under my arm; and the other one was due to my spitefulness. Both of them are murders I regret deeply. And where do I get of? What is to become of me? I would think them to sentence me to execution. That's it. They are going to kill me. But what about Juliet? We just got married, think about how devastated she shall be. Her husband and cousin would be dead. She would be heart-broken. It's over. No! NO! I remember his sickly pale skin. How blank his skin had been, being drained of it's life as he bled out. I remember how he cried out, 'A plague o' both your houses'. It had hurt so much. Have I really been blinded by my love? Oh my I have. This is proof. You know how? All I can think about is her. Juliet what have you done to me? Benvolio had told me to love right after I killed Tybalt and his best friend. I may not have purposely killed him but he died. The amazing best friend I had is dead. I had to run. So I ran, refusing to turn back. This sorrow is just the beginning- there will be more misery over the coming days. Mercutio and Tybalt have been slain today. Mercutio is dead, all because of me.

No! More horrible news has struke. Why me? Just when everything had been turning out for me. I am at the good Friar's church. I am so spiteful! Instead of death my fate has been decreed as banishment. Banishment, a fate worse than death! Have mercy and change it to death! At least while dead Juliet lives, permanently embodied as an angel. We would enjoy the afterlife in heaven happily. But now I shall never see my sweet Juliet ever again! Now I shall forever be in solitude, without my sweet Juliet. Oh why is life so cruel? Why? I told Nurse to get out ring. Those rings are the only things keeping us together. I miss my dear Juliet. That is why I am going to go see her! Yes! Friar has such a brilliant plan! The letter… I have to wait for the letter. Tranquility has now filled my very core. Soon Juliet, I shall be there; just wait.

She shall fear not, I hope. I have gone to the Capulet's grounds and told Juliet the Friar's plan. The letter… Just wait for the letter… I fear this wait may make me insane. I must go to Mantua and wait for the letter.. Her lips were so warm. Our parting kiss was grand. I shall miss Juliet. The letter.. All I must do is wait for the letter. In Mantua, wait for the letter. I will wait for the letter. I can't bare to be apart from my Juliet but I must. Oh the sorrow she must be feeling. I am so terribly sad. What will happen next? To Juliet and I? The letter… I must wait for the letter! The letter is what I must wait for. She begged me not to go but I told her I must. I will see her soon, is what I only hope.

(Act 5, Scene 1)

If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep,My dreams presage some joyful news at hand. My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne,And all this day an unaccustomed spirit Lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts.I dreamt my lady came and found me dead—Strange dream, that gives a dead man leave to think—And breathed such life with kisses in my lips that I revived and was an emperor. Ah me! How sweet is love itself possessed when but love's shadows are so rich in joy! Ahem, excuse me for that. I just.. told a book my complete thoughts? Whatever, it matters not. Except not everything is all well! My Juliet is dead and was married to Count Paris. The betrayal that wells in my heart is one not even a book can understand! How dare Count Paris steal my lady! I will slay him slowly! It matters not if he is the kinsman to Mercutio, he has crossed the line with this.. I shall buy poison so me and Juliet may be reunited after Paris perishes. Don't worry Juliet! I am coming!

I killed Paris. Not because he did something to me, but because he did something to Juliet. I killed him in cold blood. I feel remorseful but strong. I weep because I saw dear Juliet, not Paris. I miss my Juliet.. I drink this poison, not because I don't wish to continue this fight, but this is for Juliet. We shall soon be reunited, Juliet, in heaven, like I always intended. We shall unite where we are unstoppable. We will be together. Thank you, Juliet.

Thanks you, Juliet.

I will see you soon.

THE END

"Dear father, I have fallen in love with Juliet Capulet. I am sorry for being such a disappointment. I married her. I kissed her. I feel sinful, father. I wish for you not to see me now. When was the last me talked? I am sorry father. I truly love you. The Friar had a plan, did you know? We were together, me and Juliet. I hope you know I will always love you.

-Love, Romeo"


End file.
